Nightmare
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Le jour où la vie de Kyle a basculé dans le cauchemar éveillé.


**Nightmare**

« Putain, Ian ! » explosa Kyle. « T'as encore fouillé dans mes affaires ! »

« Moi, je ferais ça ? » s'écria son cadet depuis sa chambre. « Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? J'ai pas envie de tomber mort en reniflant tes chaussettes ! »

« Ha, tu devrais sentir ton haleine quand tu te lèves ! » répliqua le jeune homme en enfilant le premier t-shirt qu'il put attraper.

Un bref coup d'œil à son reflet sur la vitre de la fenêtre : bon, ça devrait aller question rasage, il n'en avait pas trop. Sur ce, il sortit de sa chambre et entreprit de descendre l'escalier avec à peu près autant de discrétion et de délicatesse qu'un hippopotame ivre mort qui essaierait de faire de la corde à sauter.

« KYLE, nom de Dieu ! » s'énerva Ian en passant la tête par l'embrasure de sa porte. « Il y en a qui étudient ! »

« Spèce de geek ! » lança l'aîné des deux frères par-dessus son épaule.

Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son frérot le foudroyait du regard. Bon, il avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin, il savait qu'Ian stressait à mort à l'approche de ses examens pour entrer à la fac. Oui, mais d'un autre côté, c'était son _devoir _de grand frère de lui pourrir la vie.

« Et ben ! » soupira Catherine O'Shea en voyant son premier fils débarquer en trombe dans la salle de séjour. « J'étais sur le point de monter avec un seau d'eau froide, tu sais ! »

Kyle ne put retenir une grimace. La menace n'était pas à prendre à la légère, sa mère l'avait _vraiment _fait auparavant. Visiblement, il avait été tout près d'y passer.

« Encore heureux que je me sois levé tout seul » déclara-t-il avant de faire la bise à sa mère. « Maman, il faut que je file, là. »

Les yeux bleus de Catherine – dont avaient hérités ses garçons – s'écarquillèrent alors que le jeune homme s'emparait de ses clefs dans la poche de son blouson.

« Sans prendre de petit-déjeuner ? » protesta-elle.

« Pas le temps ! » répondit son fils en ouvrant la porte. « Salut ! Oh, et amuse-toi bien chez les Sanderson ! »

« Kyle ! » s'écria Catherine. « Peigne-toi au moins ! »

Elle n'avait peut-être pas tort, songea Kyle. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens quand il se levait, et il se passa une main sur le crâne dans le maigre espoir de les aplatir un peu. Bon, de toute manière, son connard de patron allait l'engueuler comme d'habitude – il trouvait toujours une raison plus ou moins justifiée, le salaud – alors ça ne servait pas à grand-chose de se rendre un peu plus présentable.

Il sentait déjà que la journée finirait en désastre.

Il ne se doutait pas encore à quel point son intuition était juste.

* * *

« C'est moi ! » annonça-t-il une fois arrivé au garage.

Mike – une espèce d'escogriffe blond aux yeux de hibou sous amphétamines – leva la tête du moteur sur lequel il était penché.

« Tu aurais mieux fait de rester mort, mon pote » articula-t-il. « Moralez vient d'arriver il y a deux secondes, j'ai entendu sa caisse. »

Kyle grimaça de plus belle. Là, c'était plus que certain, il l'avait dans l'os jusqu'à la moelle.

Comme les deux jeunes gens parlaient du loup, celui-ci décida justement de faire son entrée en scène. Oliver Moralez n'avait besoin que d'apparaître pour faire se hérisser les poils de Kyle, et ce jour-là, sa vue provoqua une réaction épidermique encore plus forte que d'habitude. Le jeune homme mit la chose sur le compte de son état d'esprit.

_Je me demande si c'est possible de devenir allergique à son chef ?_ se demanda-t-il brièvement avant de se lancer.

« Je suis en retard, je le sais » lâcha-t-il sans que Moralez n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. « Mon réveil est tombé en panne, je suis désolé et je ferais de mon mieux pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. »

Raide comme la justice et stoïque comme un chien à qui on inflige la piqûre, Kyle attendit l'engueulade.

« Oh, je vois. Ce n'est pas grave. »

_Heu ? _Complètement pris au dépourvu, Kyle cligna des yeux.

« …Merci ? » fit-il avec une incertitude palpable dans la voix.

« Mais de rien » fit gentiment Moralez avec un sourire – Moralez _souriant _? Il venait officiellement de basculer dans la quatrième dimension – avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

Kyle sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et resta tout à fait abruti jusqu'à ce que la voix nasillarde de Mike le ramène sur Terre.

« Wouaoh. Ou notre cher patron a fumé quelque chose de super fort pour son petit déjeuner, ou je suis actuellement plongé dans le trip hallucinatoire le plus dingue qu'on ait jamais fait depuis Woodstock. »

« Si c'est le cas, on hallucine ensemble » commenta Kyle. « Et depuis quand tu t'es mis à la marijuana ? »

Mike haussa une épaule.

« Mon pote, comment veux-tu supporter ce mec sans t'être pris un joint ? »

« Ouais, ben si jamais il reste comme ça toute la journée, t'auras tiré sur une taffe pour rien » persifla le brun.

* * *

« Excusez-moi ? »

Kyle releva la tête. Un quinquagénaire à la mine fort bonasse se tenait devant lui. Un étrange frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale du brun. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?_

« Oui, c'est pour quoi ? » interrogea-t-il avec toute la politesse qu'il put rassembler.

« C'est pour ma voiture, je l'avais donnée à réparer… Au nom John Miller. Est-ce qu'elle est prête ? »

« Heu, attendez… »

Kyle ouvrit le tiroir du bureau et commença à fouiller dans les dossiers qu'il contenait. Pour la pause, Mike avait baissé le store de la fenêtre, faisant que la pièce était plongée dans une semi-pénombre ne facilitant pas les choses.

« Zut ! » s'énerva Kyle en s'apercevant qu'il ne distinguait pratiquement pas les lettres sur le papier. « Vous voudriez bien relever le store ? »

Après un froissement de lamelles d'acier, la lumière se fit. Le jeune homme fouina encore une minute ou deux avant de trouver le bon dossier.

« Ah, voilà. C'était les freins qui étaient complètement bousillés. Ça nous a pris plus de temps que prévu, mais… »

Kyle s'interrompit net, le regard fixé sur John Miller.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta le quinquagénaire.

Dans les yeux marron de l'homme étincelait un fin miroitement argenté, mis en relief par les rayons de soleil enfin autorisés à entrer dans la pièce.

_C'est quoi ces yeux ?_

« Kyle, que se passe-t-il ? »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le jeune homme se sentit plutôt heureux de voir débarquer son patron. Il tourna la tête, prêt à parler… et les mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

Les yeux de Moralez contenaient le même scintillement argenté renvoyant la lumière.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » interrogea l'homme en se rapprochant.

Kyle avala sa salive.

« Je… Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes » lâcha-t-il en sentant la nausée s'installer dans son estomac.

Son patron hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif – _c'est pas Moralez, putain, ça ne peut pas être Moralez, il est trop sympa._

« Bien sûr. Je vais m'occuper de ce monsieur – pourrais-je connaître votre nom ? »

« John Miller, les freins de ma voiture ne marchaient plus… »

Kyle dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas aller courir s'enfermer à double tour dans les toilettes. Hors de portée de ces… ces _choses _dont l'une prétendait être son patron, mais qui ne pouvait pas l'être.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

En temps normal, il adorait les films d'horreur. Mais là, c'était lui le rôle principal, et il découvrait que ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

_Jodi. Il faut que j'appelle Jodi._

Sa petite amie – et bientôt future fiancée, dès qu'il aurait assez d'argent pour acheter la bague – se trouvait chez ses cousins de l'Oregon pour la semaine. Ceux-ci l'avaient invitée, et elle avait accepté la corvée en roulant des yeux et en se lamentant de manière théâtrale. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas les supporter, mais bon, la famille reste la famille, pas vrai ?

« Décroche » supplia-t-il tout en composant le numéro sur son portable et en laissant sonner, « décroche, décroche, décroche… »

Une voix se fit entendre à la quatrième sonnerie.

« _Kyle ? C'est toi ?_ »

Il en aurait pleuré de soulagement.

« Salut, bébé. Excuse-moi, il… il fallait que j'entende ta voix. »

« _Je te manque tant que ça ?_ » fit-elle d'un ton de taquinerie légère.

« Oh, tu n'imagines même pas » déclara-t-il avec sincérité. « Et de ton côté ? Les cousins infernaux ne t'en font pas trop baver ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, comme si Jodi hésitait sur la réponse à donner.

« _Tout se passe à merveille. Keesha est un amour et Terry a organisé une soirée barbecue hier._ »

Kyle fronça les sourcils.

« Attends. Ton cousin Terry ? L'ermite du millénaire ? Il a _organisé _une soirée ? »

« _Oui, et elle était très bien. Si je te décrivais l'ambiance, tu ne le…_ »

« Non, il y a un truc qui ne colle pas ! » protesta le jeune homme. « Tu ne transformes pas un bonnet de nuit en fêtard du jour au lendemain ! »

« _Les gens changent, Kyle. Ils peuvent changer pour le mieux. C'est si difficile à croire que ça ?_ »

« Mais enfin » s'énerva le brun, « qu'est-ce que tu as ? D'accord, tu n'as pas une affection débordante pour lui, mais c'est ton _cousin _! Ça ne t'alarme pas ? »

« _Pourquoi je serais alarmée ?_ »

Kyle eut l'impression subite d'avoir ingurgité trois kilos de glaçons. Autrement, pourquoi y aurait-il pesé aussi lourd dans son estomac, aussi froid ?

_Ce n'est pas à Jodi que je parle_.

« _Kyle ? Tu es toujours là ?_ » demanda avec anxiété la voix de Jodi – _pas Jodi, seulement sa voix_ – de l'autre côté du fil.

Il battit des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de se répandre sur ses joues.

« C'est… Moralez vient de m'appeler, je dois raccrocher » dit-il précipitamment.

« _Oh, je vois. A samedi prochain, alors ? J'ai tellement hâte de te retrouver !_ »

« Oui, moi aussi, trésor » murmura-t-il avant de couper la communication.

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge.

* * *

Quand il se gara devant chez lui, Kyle était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Il avait deux très bonnes raisons pour ça : ou il était en train de perdre la boule – si seulement – ou alors le monde se faisait envahir par des genres de réplicants aux yeux phosphorescents beaucoup trop gentils pour être honnêtes.

_Je me demande comment je vais annoncer ça à papa et maman._

Il eut un ricanement alors qu'il descendait de la voiture et se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. A tous les coups, ses parents appelleraient aussitôt un psychologue et insisteraient pour qu'il prenne du repos. Quand à Ian, il se foutrait probablement de lui sans fin. _Mais si jamais il ose, je lui en colle une bonne, à ce petit crétin._

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et la poussa.

« C'est moi… »

Au pied de l'escalier, Catherine O'Shea était visiblement en train de parler avec son mari, Ben – de qui les frères tenaient leurs cheveux sombres et leur carrure de joueur de rugby – et Norman Sanderson. Entendant la voix de son fils aîné, elle se tourna dans sa direction.

« Ah, tu es déjà rentré ? »

Kyle fronça les sourcils en apercevant les boîtes de métal brillant que tenaient son père et l'ami de son père.

« C'est quoi, ces boîtes ? » interrogea-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Catherine et Ben échangèrent un regard.

« C'est du matériel de travail » répondit Ben d'un ton bizarre – on aurait dit une mauvaise excuse, mais pourquoi son père chercherait-il à lui mentir ?

« Ben » souffla Norman, « il vaudrait mieux commencer tout de suite. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Si tu permets, fils, j'ai quelque chose à régler. Je reviens tout de suite. »

« D'accord… » lâcha Kyle tandis que son père et Norman montaient dans l'escalier – rien d'étonnant à cela, le bureau de Ben se trouvait au premier avec les chambres à coucher.

Demeurée en bas, Catherine adressa un gentil sourire à son premier garçon.

« Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

Poussant un soupir, Kyle se passa une main sur la figure.

« Maman, écoute… Je sais que tu vas me trouver dingue, mais je crois que… »

Il s'interrompit net.

Les yeux de Catherine brillaient. Comme ceux de John Miller. Comme ceux de Moralez.

_Ce n'est plus ta mère._

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

« Kyle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te sens mal ? » demanda la _chose_ portant le visage de sa mère, faisant un pas vers lui, arborant une expression inquiète.

« Restez où vous êtes ! » s'écria le jeune homme en reculant.

Elle s'arrêta net, l'air confus et… blessée.

« Mais… Kyle, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma mère ? » siffla-t-il.

La chose hésita une seconde avant de répondre.

« Calme-toi. Tout va bien. »

« _Tout va bien ?_ » répéta Kyle, incrédule. « Ma mère a été remplacée par un _putain de réplicant _! Et papa ? Lui aussi, on l'a remplacé ? »

La chose sursauta, visiblement mal à l'aise de l'entendre élever la voix. S'il hurlait assez fort, est-ce qu'elle disparaîtrait ?

« Chéri, baisse la voix » supplia-t-elle. « Si tu continues à crier, tu vas réveiller ton frère. »

_Ian._

_Ian qui dort dans sa chambre à l'étage._

_Papa et Norman Sanderson qui montent l'escalier._

Une décharge d'adrénaline fouetta la moindre particule du corps du jeune homme qui se précipita vers l'escalier.

Comprenant visiblement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, la chose portant le visage de Catherine O'Shea tenta de lui barrer le chemin. Instinctivement, il la repoussa sur le côté. Elle poussa un faible cri lorsqu'elle s'effondra sur le parquet.

Ignorant la culpabilité qui lui foudroyait les entrailles – _ce n'est plus ta mère_ – Kyle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. La porte de la chambre de son cadet – la deuxième à droite dans le couloir – était entrebâillée, laissant filtrer un mince rai de lumière. Il la poussa sans hésiter et se figea un court instant sur le seuil.

L'une des boîtes métalliques était à présent posée au sol, l'autre se trouvait encore entre les mains de Norman qui lui tournait le dos. Ian était dans son lit, en t-shirt et pantalon de pyjama, allongé sur le ventre, visiblement endormi, Ben penché au-dessus de lui.

Et tenant un scalpel juste au-dessus de la nuque du garçon inconscient.

Kyle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il abattit son poing sur le cou de Norman, provoquant un gargouillement chez l'homme qui s'écroula comme un pantin désarticulé. Dérangé par le bruit, Ben releva la tête et son fils aîné put voir distinctement le scintillement d'argent dans ses prunelles sombres.

Kyle fit trois pas, empoigna le bras de la chose qui avait remplacé son père et la jeta contre le mur. La tête de la créature heurta le plâtre avec un choc sourd.

Le jeune homme ravala son envie de vomir et se pencha sur son cadet.

« Ian » souffla-t-il en le secouant par l'épaule. « Ian, ouvre les yeux. »

_Putain, qu'est-ce que ces enfoirés comptaient lui faire ?_

Avec un grognement, Ian roula sur le dos et écarta les paupières. Ses iris étaient bleus, sans la moindre trace de reflet métallique. Kyle en serait tombé à genoux pour remercier le Ciel s'il avait cru en Dieu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lâcha le garçon, désorienté et pas encore entièrement réveillé.

« Lève-toi » laissa tomber l'aîné des deux. « Il faut qu'on parte. »

Ian cligna des yeux, de plus en plus confus.

« Kyle ? » fit-il avec hésitation. « Tu… »

« Ian. Fais ce que je te dis » siffla le jeune homme.

Le désespoir contenu dans sa voix avait visiblement atteint Ian, car le garçon se leva et se laissa conduire hors de la pièce sans protester. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, Kyle aperçut une des boîtes métalliques et sentit un frisson lui courir le long du dos.

En bas de l'escalier, la chose portant le visage de Catherine s'était relevée et les dévisageait, l'air sur le point de s'effondrer en sanglots. Une expression que jamais Catherine – la véritable Catherine – n'aurait arborée.

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes yeux ? » interrogea Ian, une légère trace de panique dans la voix.

« Ne partez pas » gémit-elle. « S'il vous plaît. »

_Ce n'est pas ta mère_, s'obligea à penser Kyle alors qu'il emmenait son frère dehors après lui avoir fait prendre ses chaussures – c'était déjà bien assez qu'il s'enfuie avec son pyjama sur le dos, il n'allait pas en plus rester pieds nus. _Ta vraie mère n'est plus là._

« Kyle, tu vas m'expliquer, bon sang ? » jura Ian tout en s'asseyant dans le siège passager de la voiture de son frère.

Sans répondre, Kyle démarra le moteur et entreprit de prendre la route.

Ian s'apprêtait à exiger des réponses mais décida de ne rien dire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son frère pleurait silencieusement. Au lieu de ça, il se rencogna contre le dossier de son siège et ferma les yeux.

En trois secondes, il dormait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Décidément la qualité la plus extraordinaire de son cadet, songea Kyle en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

Il prit la rue qui le mènerait à la voie principale, laquelle lui permettrait ensuite de quitter la ville.

_Et après, quoi ?_

Les larmes continuaient à couler. La Terre était envahie par des saloperies à l'apparence humaine. Ces monstres lui avaient pris son père. Ils lui avaient pris sa mère. Ils lui avaient pris Jodi.

Ils n'avaient pas réussi à lui prendre Ian.

_Au moins c'est toujours ça._

Et si les créatures décidaient de les poursuivre ? Et si elles parvenaient à les rattraper ? Que leur feraient-elles subir, à ce moment-là ? Quelle opération macabre leur serait-elle infligée ?

_Ils n'auront pas Ian. Ils n'auront jamais Ian. Moi, ils m'auront peut-être, mais pas lui._

Aucune de ces horreurs ne s'approcherait à moins d'un mètre de son petit frère. Jamais.

Kyle se le jura silencieusement tout en continuant à pleurer.

Tout en continuant de conduire.


End file.
